The invention relates to an arrangement for pouring free-flowing media.
Conventional pouring-out arrangements on containers for storing and dispensing partial quantities of free-flowing media comprise a container body with a closable spout and a likewise closable filling opening. In the closed state, the container is closed in a sealing manner so that the medium located in the container cannot flow out regardless of the position of the container. This type of container is used, for example, as a refilling container for small tanks or as containers of concentrates or additives in which only a partial quantity is removed from the container during each use. For pouring out, a pour-out tube can be screwed or fitted onto the container and when required, the refill opening is screwed on so that air can flow into the container to allow continuous pouring-out. At the end of the pouring-out process, the pour-out tube is removed from the pour-out opening again and stored and the container is closed. The handling of containers having such a pouring-out arrangement is laborious and has the risk that the liquid can run out freely when the unclosed container is tilted. Frequently a movable bellows is used as a pour-out tube for better adaptation to the respective position of the tank or container to be filled. In this case, residual quantities of the filled medium remain in the grooves of the bellows. This has the disadvantage that the pour-out tube or the bellows and the container in the area of the spout is contaminated with the filling medium on every use, which inevitably has the result that the user comes in contact with the filling medium. In addition, the pour-out tube can easily be lost if it is detached from the container.
Known from the publication WO2004/020298 is a container in the form of a petrol can having a pour-out arrangement comprising a spout with a pour-out valve, an actuating device for a pour-out valve, a pour-out tube arranged on the container, a venting valve and a closable filling opening. The flexible pour-out tube screwed onto the spout is covered with a closure cap at its outer end as is the venting valve when not in use, thus ensuring that the container is tightly sealed when not in use. The pour-out valve is controlled by means of a connecting member with a push button which at the same time actuates the venting valve so that when the pour-out valve is opened, the venting valve is also opened. When not in use, both the pour-out valve and the venting valve are closed. In order to be able to remove petrol from the can, the closure caps are first unscrewed from the flexible pour-out tube and from the venting valve. Then by actuating the push button, petrol can be removed from the container in a metered manner. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that closure caps have to be screwed on for securing and for tightly sealing the container. In addition, during transportation of the container, for example, small quantities of petrol can seep through the pour-out valve into the pour-out tube or through the venting valve into the cover caps which can lead to contamination when unscrewing the cover caps from the pour-out tube or from the venting valve.